


Minrathous Rendezvous - Post Trespasser DLC

by vcook10



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Post Trespasser DLc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcook10/pseuds/vcook10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor yearns to see his lover. Will Dorian be happy when he arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minrathous Rendezvous - Post Trespasser DLC

**Author's Note:**

> Only the second time ever I've written anything so please excuse any typos or grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy it.. :)

Viktor rode up to the ancient bridge leading into Minrathous, butterflies swimming in his stomach. It had been far too long since he had last seen his lover. They had been keeping in touch via the crystal Dorian had presented him but it wasn't enough... it was never enough. Sweat flowed readily from Viktor's brow as he rode forward, pushing his anxiety down before he could change his mind. The streets were packed with people.

'You'll have to stay here, Juliet.'

He patted the chestnut's head, and began venturing into the busy catacomb like streets, searching for some sign that he was going the right way. This was the first time he had come here unescorted and he struggled with his sense of direction. The walls were vast, reaching far into the sky above, making it even harder to tell his way. 

Magic was palpable; the gentle humming touching his ears, making them ring slightly. Although the anchor had been removed, it left him more sensitive to the fade. His skin burned slightly where it once was, now only a stump. 

Viktor stopped, looking up at the capacious estate that belonged to house Pavus. He had finally made it. Anxiety swelled inside him again as he thought of an excuse for coming. Many ideas came to mind but none that Dorian would believe. They had been together far too long and no lie would ever justify his being here. Just the truth. The truth that Viktor longed to touch his golden skin, smell his woody scent, comb his fingers through his long, raven hair. 

'Lord Trevelyan?' A soft, feminine voice called from behind him, 'Is it truly you?' 

'Hello, Lanyia.' Viktor's mouth dried as he tried to say her name, heat blushing his cheeks, 'I... I...'

'I'm sorry, Lord Pavus is out at present. Can I show you to his room? I'm sure he will be pleased to see you.' 

She smiled and led the way, not waiting to see if Viktor would follow. The Pavus estate was massive. Large paintings of Pavus descendants lined the walls in every room, Dorian's being displayed at the foot of the staircase. He silently followed the servant.

'Here you are. Please, take off your riding gear and place them in the hall.' She bowed and left the room.

The room smelled of frankincense, sandalwood and vanilla - an intoxicating scent that made him perspire. He sat down and began undressing. A drawer was slightly ajar, so he opened it, hoping to find a robe. But there was no clothing, only a small crystal that was an exact duplicate of his. He closed the drawer and stood up, heading to a wardrobe. It was filled with typical Dorian clothing- far too many buckles and straps. The door opened and a small, elven servant came in, holding a tray. 

'Here is your dinner, Master.' he looked up at him and shook his head. 'Clothing is in the small set of drawers, second one down.' 

'Thanks.' he murmured, as the man left. He dug in the drawer, finding a pale green shirt and golden breeches. 'Even his casual clothes are exquisite.' He thought, putting them on slowly, enjoying the soft silk on his skin. They smelled like him.. everything smelled like him. 

Viktor went to the small desk and sat down, trying hard to think of something other than Dorian's body pressed against his. The food was impeccable; Salty olives mixed with garlic and rosemary, perfectly cooked fish with a delicate lemony wine sauce. He ate quickly, giving into his voracious appetite. After he finished, he went and sat on Dorian's bed; the many blankets and pillows making it feel like a cloud. He laid back, wiggling up to the top. 

He closed his eyes, unaware of how exhausted he truly was. Memories flooded his mind, green light, a horrible pain, then nothing. He could hear a door opening in the distance, footsteps getting closer. Warm skin touching his face, comforting. Viktor opened his eyes, realising he must have fallen asleep.

'Amatus.' Dorian was standing over him, a perfect grimace on his angular face. 'What in Thedas are you doing here?' 

'He's angry. I knew he'd be angry.', Viktor thought as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

'Why are you here? How did you get here?' Dorian asked as he sat down.

'I.. I'm sorry, I had to see you. I couldn't stand being apart from you any longer.' 

Viktor placed his hand on Dorian's back, rubbing slowly, hoping the man would respond. His skin glistened like freshly fallen snow, a single long, dark, braid cascading down his back.

'I don't wish to be apart from you either, Amatus. I only wish that you would have told me you were coming.' 

His eyes glowed a dull grey as he smiled. He wasn't angry, he was shocked. Maybe even pleased. Viktor wanted nothing more than to kiss his perfect heart shaped lips. Dorian touched Viktor's face, removing the stray hair that gathered. He moved closer and kissed his jaw line, jolts of fiery passion swelling in Viktor's body. He turned to him, forcing his mouth to his. Sweet, soft lips, a kiss that he desperately needed. He pulled Dorian on top, forcefully.

'Slow down.' Dorian groaned into his mouth, 'We don't have to rush. It's been months since I've seen you.' 

Dorian squirmed out of his grip and stood up. Viktor watched as his beautiful jewel began taking off his shirt to an inner rhythm. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Even if he didn't see him often, the moment they were reunited was like they had never been apart. Standing half naked, Dorian reached down, taking off Viktor's shirt.

'Stealing my clothes now are we? Don't you know how hard it is to find nice silks.'

The soft fabric fell to the floor as Dorian climbed onto his lap. He kissed the nape of his neck, moving down his torso, stopping only when he hit his pants. The smooth fabric released easily from Viktor's body, revealing his stiff appendage. Dorian lightly kissed the base and he stood up, taking off his own. His body was impeccable and the sight made Viktor's heart beat fast with anticipation. Dorian climbed back on top of him. 

'Maker, I've missed you.'

Dorian's hands were as smooth as velvet, cascading down his sides. He moaned habitually, arcing his back, eager for more contact, but Dorian wasn't giving it to him. He couldn't take it any more. He picked up Dorian, turning him in a swift motion. 

He pinned him down, eager to please. He placed Dorian's legs above his shoulders and took his member fully into his mouth, gradually building up speed. It tasted lightly of cardamom, making him suck harder. Dorian moaned. He moved faster, taking more of Dorian in as he went. Viktor could tell Dorian was getting close but didn't care, he needed more. Dorian grabbed Viktor's hair, trying to hold on, as ribbons of thick liquid ran down Viktor's throat. He swallowed hard before moving to kiss his lips.

'That was pleasant.'

'Quite.' A mischievous grin fell on Dorian's face as he got on top of him, 'Now it's my turn.'

Dorian bit down hard on his abdomen, leaving crimson welts. He didn't flinch, relishing in the pain. His groin throbbed, enjoying the sight of his godlike companion dominating him, low moans falling from his mouth. Dorian kissed the spots better as he moved south. His hand seized Viktor's member tightly, jerking. Electricity flashed in his vision as he closed his eyes. The well of passion that had been untouched for months, couldn't hold much more. 

Dorian stopped abruptly, leaning over to open a drawer. He grabbed a small vial of oil and began coating his hands. A sly smile forming as he pushed a finger inside. It hurt, but Viktor enjoyed pain and Dorian knew it. 

'Relax, Amatus. Do I need to remind you every time?'

Viktor relaxed slightly as Dorian pushed in another finger, toying the small spot that lie just inside. He moaned louder holding onto the bed for support. Another finger went in. It was hard to concentrate. 'Don't come.. don't come' He told himself over and over.

Dorian pulled his fingers out abruptly and grabbed the oil. Taking a generous amount, he coated his member, little drops falling onto Viktor's thighs. The prospect of what was about to happen was almost too much for Viktor. His phallus ached, waiting for the man to finally enter.

Dorian slithered up his body, opening his legs. He kissed him hard as he slid inside. Trickles of hot pleasure nearly blinded him. In and out.. in and out.. The motion stalling only briefly as Dorian kissed him again. The lights were coming faster now, he wasn't sure if he could last any longer. Hot liquid coated their stomachs, sticking them together. But Dorian didn't stop, if anything he pushed harder, searching for his own climax. Viktor clinched as the shock waves throughout his body, erupted into a loud pounding. Dorian pushed one last time, filling Viktor to with his juices. Dorian laid down on top of him, without removing himself. 

'I love you, Amatus. Even if you fail to inform me of these visits.'

Viktor kissed his head.

'Marry me, Dorian.' He said it without thinking, the thought of this ending again, like every other time was too much for him to handle. This is where he wanted to be, with the one he loved.

'Are you truly asking me?' 

They stared into each others eyes, holding onto the moment. He wasn't sure what to say. 

'I love you, Dorian. I can't be away from you any longer. Please.. don't make me leave again.'

Viktor fought back tears as he thought of the years they had shared together.

'I can't marry you, Viktor.' Dorian only ever used his name when he needed his full attention, ' Your being here would mean I couldn't fully concentrate on my work. How could I when there was a chance you could be killed right on my doorstep? Don't think I hadn't thought about it, but..' 

A single tear ran down Dorian's face, snapping something inside Viktor. He threw Dorian off of him, stood up, putting back on the silk garments, liquid running down his legs. Not making eye contact, he left the room and headed for the front door. 

He walked quickly down the now dark, cobblestone streets, heading back to where his horse was tethered. Tears freely flooded his cheeks, making it hard to see. He couldn't handle the pain any more, this had to end. Viktor didn't get far before the small crystal around his neck shined with a familiar light that meant Dorian was trying to contact him. 

'Amatus?' called Dorian's faint voice from under his tunic. 

Viktor couldn't breathe he was so angry. He grabbed the crystal and threw it into an open barrel. 

'No more.' 

He ran... ran all the way back to the ancient bridge leading out of Minrathous. The chestnut whinnied, excited to see a familiar face. 

'Calm down, Juliet.' 

Viktor hopped on and rode until the horse tired and could go no further. He set-up a make shift camp and rested his eyes, trying to think of anything but the person he left behind. The gentle sound of waves lapping on rocks, lulling him to sleep. 

'Viktor.' He woke with a start looking up to see his dishevelled lover, 'How dare you run away from me, you brute!' Dorian kicked him hard in the side. Viktor rolled over in shock, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing the pain on his face. 'I was still talking and you run away like a fucking child?'

He kicked him again, this time much harder. Viktor coughed, trying to regain his breath.

'I will not be a puppet. Some thing you can play with for a few days and then put away so you can go back to your life. I've had enough.' 

He tried to get up but stumbled, falling back down. 

'Is that what you think? I do all I can to keep you safe, keep you hidden and you think I treat you like a puppet? Vishante kaffas!' 

Dorian leant down, grabbing Viktor's good arm and pulling him into an embrace. As much as Viktor wanted to run, to leave and never come back, he loved this man more than he could fathom. 

'Marry me, Amatus. Marry me and we will make this work.'


End file.
